The Maid
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: Belle is a hand maiden that serves under the Mills family as Zelena and Regina's personal servant. When Regina runs off with her thief lover Robin, her mother Cora advises her oldest daughter Zelena to win Lord Gold's heart while he is staying at the estate. What happens though when Lord Gold sets his eyes on the family's personal maid Belle instead of Zelena?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Belle is a hand maiden that serves under the Mills family as Zelena and Regina's personal servant. When Regina runs off with her thief lover Robin, her mother Cora advises her oldest daughter Zelena to win Lord Gold's heart while he is staying at the estate. What happens though when Lord Gold sets his eyes on the family's personal maid Belle instead of an aristocratic woman like Zelena?

Rated M for later chapters.

This is also set in the 1700's {The same century that Beauty and the Beast took place in. See what I did there? :-p...}. Lord Gold is from Scotland, whereas Belle and the Mills's live in a French village Avignon.

A/N: Alright alright, I know I shouldn't start something new. But I was given this prompt over on Facebook by a few friends in my Rumbelle group...and, well, I thought it was amazing and wanted to write it.

So...this goes out to Andrea and Kristin :-). I hope it turns out like how you'd wished it would!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1:

All of her life Belle French remembered nothing but living with the Mills family. She knew nothing outside the walls of the mansion she lived and worked under and the gates of the surrounding town. No, she did not live as an equal, but she was a personal maid to the Mills sisters, Regina and Zelena. She didn't know much about her mother or her father, she'd been raised amongst the other servants of the house. She'd been told that her mother died in childbirth and then her father had been an unknown, a man her mother had never spoken of.

But she wasn't one to let her position in life get her down. She was happy, enjoyed her life and always tried to make the best out of her situation. After all, she could have it worse, she could be an orphan on the streets rather one raised in such a beautiful estate like the Mills one. She was raised and trained on how to be a maid.

The mistress of the house, Cora Mills, wasn't the nicest of women. She tended to look down upon her staff, speak harshly to a maid for an honest mistake. And her oldest daughter Zelena almost seemed just like her mother. It was the younger daughter, Regina, a woman that was closer to Belle's age, that was different.

Regina had always had a softer heart than her sister or mother. She'd never been content in her rich upbringing and she definitely did not like her mothers cruelty. Regina made Belle's work easy and they'd practically grown up at the same time. So Regina was more of a friend to Belle than anyone else.

Really, Belle enjoyed waiting after Regina. Moments spent helping Regina with various tasks usually meant talking, giggling and gossiping. And when Regina had come to Belle talking about a young man she'd met in town with so much love in her eyes, Belle had been the first to encourage Regina to chase after her heart. The young man Regina fell in love with was a thief and had actually attempted to rob her. But instead of making off with her purse it seemed the young blonde haired blue eyed man made off with Regina's heart and Regina kept a piece of his. Belle encouraged Regina to run off with the man, knowing Mistress Cora would never approve of such a man for her beloved daughter and so running off was all that Regina could do to be with the man she loved.

It was the most romantic thing Belle had ever witnessed in her life. She'd helped Regina pack a small bag, pretending to be helping her get ready for bed. And then Regina had snuck out in the dead of night to be with her lover, her Robin Hood.

Even now, weeks after Regina had left, Belle sighed happily as she thought of how happy Regina must be at the moment with her true love. True love was something that Belle read of in books but had never had it herself. She was twenty years old and really hadn't ever _lived_ , not yet anyway. She always wanted adventure that she found in her books, but at some point she'd thought it might not ever happen. After all, she was just a maid, how far could she go?

But now that Regina was gone she was left with Cora and Zelena. She had fewer duties since she only had to wait on Zelena for the most part, but she missed her friend.

When she woke up, the first thing she had to do was get Zelena out of bed. Dressing quickly in her long blue dress and white apron and tying her hair back with a blue ribbon to keep it out of the way. Walking upstairs, Belle knocked once and then opened Zelena's bedroom door, glancing in.

"Miss Zelena? It's time to get up.." she said.

Zelena groaned a bit as she heard Belle. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and stretched before she glanced at the maid. "Hmm..right...I suppose so.." she muttered.

Walking over, Belle helped Zelena into her robe and then walked with her to the vanity where Zelena sat down and Belle took the brush, slowly and carefully starting to brush through Zelena's knotted hair. With Regina this would be a time to chat, but with Zelena Belle stayed quiet as she worked.

They both glanced up for a moment when the door opened and Cora walked in. Of course, Belle looked back down to Zelena's hair to pay attention to what she was doing. She knew if either woman wanted to speak to her then they would.

"Ah, Zelena you're up. Perfect! Today is a big day." she said with a smile as she walked over towards Zelena.

"What for mother?"

"Oh we are getting quite a wonderful visitor today. Lord Gold will be visiting the estate and staying for a while." Cora said as she looked at Zelena's vanity, glancing through the jewelry.

"Lord Gold? Whats that to do with me?"

Cora looked at her daughter and smiled. "Well, Zelena dear, since your ungrateful sister ran off with that...that thief of all men, it is my job to better ensure _your_ future my daughter. Gold has quite the estate up north in Scotland. You, my beautiful daughter, will win his heart. I have all the confidence in the world in you." she said, looking up at Belle. "You, girl. Make sure my daughter looks her best today. We must give a good impression. His room will be down the end of the hall, it's already prepared."

"Yes ma'am." Belle said with a nod, combing through Zelena's hair as best as she could. The girl had naturally curly red hair and sometimes it could be unruly.

Though honestly the whole idea disgusted Belle. Hunting men like they were sport. What if this man didn't like Zelena? Or, what if Zelena didn't like him? It didn't seem to her that Cora wanted her daughters happiness, just to ensure that they marry rich, within their station. And at that moment she was never more grateful she'd talked Regina into following her heart. Cora didn't know that part, of course, and Belle hoped she never would.

"What's he like mother?" Zelena asked curiously, looking up at her mother.

"Well, he's a bit older. Not too much so, don't worry. He's rich, he owns many properties and most of the town he lives in. Usually he makes deals with the desperate, asks a huge price and is not one you want to cross by not paying it. But he'll be able to take wonderful care of you dear."

Zelena looked at herself in the mirror, watching as Belle brushed through her hair. "When will he be here? What should I wear?"

"He'll be here any minute I'd expect. His letter said sometime this morning. Now, come come lets get you dressed. Belle!" Cora said, looking at the girl. "Help Zelena get dressed. And when Lord Gold gets here you are to attend to his quarters. You don't have Regina to watch after anymore, so I expect you to be his maid for the duration of his stay. Ensure he enjoys himself, and that he likes Zelena as well."

"Yes Ma'am." Belle answered, resting the brush down on the vanity and walking with Zelena to her closet.

She would help dress Zelena in one of her beautiful silk gowns that Belle was certain cost more than she could make in a year. Though she wasn't envious of Zelena, not in the least. Through Belle's eyes women like Zelena, Regina and Cora had all been born into privilege and thus came certain responsibilities. Responsibilities that included marrying for money or power and not true love. At least Regina hadn't been content to just accept her life, she did something to change it. Though Belle was certain that Zelena didn't feel the same as her sister. No, Zelena seemed so much more like her mother whereas Regina had been more like her father.

Belle got Zelena dressed in a beautiful green silk gown, tying up her corset and dress before she walked with Zelena downstairs towards the dining room where the family would take breakfast. Of course Belle wouldn't eat with the family. No, she had to get her chores done in her Lady's room.

Ever since Regina left those chores revolved more around domestic things. She had to escort her lady downstairs, be dismissed, and then head back upstairs where she made Zelena's bed, fixed up her room, took the night dress to be laundered. She also had a few dresses of Zelena's that had to be mended. While sewing wasn't something that Belle enjoyed she did learn to be good at it, becoming good at making the mend look practically invisible.

:-:-:-:

As Belle hummed to herself while she cleaned up Zelena's room to ensure everything was alright, the door opened and both Zelena and Cora practically raced in.

"He's almost here! I saw his carriage. Come come now. BELLE! Belle, fix Zelena's makeup and hair, won't you? Good!" Cora said without waiting for Belle to answer. But they all knew Belle would act without questioning it.

Zelena sat down in her chair and moved to pull a few pins out of her hair to let it down while Belle took the brush and started re-doing it quietly. Pinning Zelena's hair up, ensuring every strand was in place before Belle walked around to fix Zelena's light makeup.

"I'm so excited! Now Belle I want to look good for my future husband." Zelena said smugly.

And it took all that she had not to roll her eyes at the woman. Was she that confident? Noble women with noble blood thought themselves above everyone else. Belle always thought Zelena was no better than herself, but Zelena would beg to differ. So, Belle nodded a bit and gave the response Zelena expected. "Yes Miss. Of course, you'll look beautiful for him."

"I intend to. Belle! Get my green necklace, the one that goes with this dress." Zelena commanded as she looked at Belle. "Can you imagine it? Meeting your future husband?" she asked almost dreamily. "Hmm...no, I suppose not. Who would marry you? Couldn't possibly be as exciting for you." she said as she looked at the mirror.

Belle swallowed thickly, gritting her teeth as she tried not saying anything. Stepping to Zelena's jewelry box, she took the green necklace and moved to fasten it around Zelena's neck, ensuring it was in place before she smiled. "You look lovely Miss." she said, her voice dripping with false kindness.

Oh Belle did hope that Zelena found her match, because then she would move far away from this place and leave Belle in peace. Well, perhaps not in peace since she'd still be living with Cora.

"Lets go! He's probably here!" Zelena said as she stood up and started to walk out of the room and down the stairs.

Though Belle wasn't sure how far she should follow her. Really, it wasn't common for maids to meet the guests other than passing by when doing chores around the house. But...Belle couldn't help but be mildly curious of the man that Cora deemed so worthy of her daughters hand.

Slowly Belle followed, but she stayed at the top of the steps, peaking down at the foyer entryway at the family. She could see Cora and Zelena standing there with a man that she'd never met before. Perhaps that was Lord Gold?

He looked like he'd be a bit taller than her with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in fine clothing that any noble man would wear, a pair of black pants with a tunic and he carried a black cane with a golden handle. While he did look a bit older he didn't look too much so with only small bits of graying in his hair. And really, Belle thought, he _was_ quite handsome. A blush spread over her cheeks as she thought it. Really she shouldn't think that way, this man was the one that would marry her Lady Zelena. Well, if Cora got her way it would be.

Goodness, and she would have to serve as his maid?

"Belle! Get down here!" she heard Cora beckon and she quickly raced down the steps as ladylike as possible.

Stopping just next to Cora she nodded. "Yes Miss?" she asked, looking up and glancing at Gold.

"This is Lord Gold. He'll be staying with us for a while. I want you to see to his comfort while in this house." Cora instructed, looking at Gold and smiling. "Belle here will get you anything you would happen to need during your stay. She is quite capable."

"Indeed?" he asked as he looked at the woman standing before him. He couldn't deny that she was quite the beauty even not dressed in the finest gown. And when she looked up at him he was captivated by her beautiful blue eyes that stared back at him.

As she looked at him she swore she felt her heart skip a beat. His gaze was so intense, more intense than any other man she'd met. And for some reason she didn't want to stop looking into his eyes. Though, he was nobility, she was not. Having a bit of a crush on him would be a foolish thing of her to do.

"Of course. Now Belle, see that his things are sent to the proper room?" Cora asked.

Belle nodded. "Yes Ma'am." she said, nodding to Gold. "Pleasure to meet you Sir." she said as she started to lead the people with his luggage towards his room.

Quickly she walked away from him, glad to be out of his presence. She felt as though she could stare into his eyes all day and that was a dangerous thing. Developing a crush on the man surely wouldn't be good. She could just imagine Zelena now if she discovered something like that. Though, she supposed, she didn't have anything to worry about. The man was nobility, and noble men liked noble women, thats just how things were. And she was far from noble.

Walking upstairs and into the room she'd been directed would be his. "You can place his things here. Will Lord Gold be staying long?" she asked, looking up at the other servant that had brought the suitcases up.

"We expect a couple of weeks at least Miss Belle. He's from Scotland, quite a trip to make back really."

"Ah then, I'll start unpacking his things in that case." she said, happy to have a reason to avoid Lord Gold for the moment. Though she knew there was no avoiding him forever, she would have to confront him, wait on him. But if she did perhaps she'd learn he was just like all the other nobles she'd ever met and would get over the little slight crush she'd developed while looking into those chocolate orbs of his.

"Well I shall leave you to it. Good day Miss Belle." he said with a smile.

"Good day to you too Lumiere." she said, returning his smile before she went to work on unpacking Lord Gold's things.

Humming quietly to herself as she settled his things into his room. She'd seen his suitcases were engraved with the initials 'R.G.' and it made her wonder what his first name was. She'd only been told his name was Lord Gold. Surely the man had a first name, everyone did.

Really she loved being on her own to do her work when she couldn't be with Regina. She was left alone to her thoughts and her imagination. The books she read saw to that. Granted being a servant didn't afford her many books. She only had a small few in her collection, but Miss Cora usually would allow Belle to read from their library, not seeing much harm in it since Zelena and Regina had never really been interested in it.

:-:-:-:

Back in the foyer, Gold stood leaning on his cane as he watched after the maid as she ran off to see that his things get put away. He would have to make a mental note to get to know that woman a little more.

"Now then, Lord Gold, why don't you let Zelena show you around. The grounds are quite beautiful." Cora said with a smile, lightly pushing her daughter closer to him.

Ah, he could see what this was. A way for him to spend more time with the young Mills girl. She was younger than him by several years since he was in his forties. But the girl looked up at him with hope in her eyes as she smiled. "Yes, please let me show you around. It'll be lovely." she asked.

"Well alright I suppose. I haven't anywhere to be. Lead the way." he said. Instead of offering his arm to the girl, he walked just to one side of her.

She seemed to pout as she walked, glancing at him and smiling a bit. "You've come at a lovely time of year. It doesn't get too hot. How long will we have the pleasure of your company?" she asked, casually leaning close to him to loop her arm through his. It seemed the girl didn't want to wait for him to offer his arm.

"A few weeks at least I would wager." he said, stiffening a bit when she looped her arm through his, but he continued walking.

"Ah good then! I can show you around Avignon! It is a beautiful place Lord Gold." she said with a smile, looking up at him. "What _is_ your first name? You know mine but I do not know yours."

Slowly he glanced at her before turning his eyes forward again as they walked through a set of doors and out to a garden. "Ah, Miss Mills, names hold power. I prefer to be called Lord Gold, or Mr. Gold, whichever."

For a moment she seemed off-put when he didn't give her his name, she grit her teeth and set herself to find out what his name was. "Oh, alright then Mr. Gold. That's fine." she said. _For now_ , she added mentally.

She put on a bright smile as they walked, starting to tell him about different plants that grew in their garden this time of year, and about the beautiful sights along the city. She talked and talked, and really he began to tune her out. All in all, it bored him and his mind drifted off to that girl he'd caught but a glimpse of upon his arrival. The little maid, Belle.

As they walked he began thinking of ways to get out of this little walk. He could claim his leg was bothering him as not to be rude. So he did. He gave her a slight, fake, smile and a nod. "Miss Zelena, this has been lovely. But I would like to be shown to my quarters so I might rest. It has been a long trip after all." he said, motioning a bit to his leg.

She followed his hand, seeing his leg and remembering the cane and gasped a bit. "Oh! Oh of course Mr. Gold! I'll escort you."

"No need, I'll have a servant show me the way. It has been a pleasure Miss. I shall see you at dinner." he said before he walked off from the girl.

:-:-:-:

Belle wasn't paying attention as she put things away and hummed to herself, she didn't look at the time and didn't notice when the door opened just slightly.

Gold had seen the little maid, had seen how quick she'd been to get away from him and of course it peaked his curiosity. The woman was gorgeous even without noble clothing, silk or jewels. He wanted to know more of her. And thus he'd excused himself to his quarters to get some rest from his travels. Really, the young Zelena hanging on him was just entirely too much for the moment. Especially after he'd seen that little maid.

He hadn't come here looking for a bride, not really. He'd come on travel around France, and at Cora's insistence he'd agreed to come stay with her and her daughters. It seemed though her youngest daughter had flown the coop though. And that left him with Zelena. The girl was pretty, but talked entirely too much. He wasn't new to women that were after him for his money, he got plenty of that in Scotland. Though really he never saw a woman that interested him than the little maid...what was her name again? Belle, yes, Belle intrigued him.

And to his surprise, he found her in his room putting his things away, obviously not paying attention. And he watched her for a moment as she almost nearly danced around his room. The girl was definitely a beauty and an odd one. Though that didn't deter him, it only made him more curious about her. And she would be his maid for the duration of his stay.

Since he didn't say a word Belle didn't notice he was there. So when she turned around and saw him she let out a squeal of surprise, dropping the clothing in her hands. "O-Oh! Oh Lord Gold I...I didn't hear you come in! Oh please forgive me." she said as she knelt down to pick up the clothes she'd dropped.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "It's no matter. Belle, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes Sir." she said as she stood up with the bundle of cloth in her arms. She was so clumsy sometimes. _What a time to be clumsy!_ A blush spread over her cheeks as she tried to hide her face a little, just glancing up at him slightly.

"No need to be embarrassed. Accidents happen. I'd only come up to gain a little...reprieve from Zelena..." he said as he stepped up to her, holding his cane in one hand. Gently he reached out to cup her chin and brought her head up and gave her a slight smile. And he rarely smiled at anyone. "There, no need to hide such a lovely face."

She blushed deeper at that. Surely her cheeks were entirely too red now. Nodding a bit, she moved to sit the clothes on the bed, smoothing out her apron a bit. "Y-Yes Sir. Shall I go so you may rest?"

"No need. Please, continue with what you were doing."

 _Oh god, that accent._ she thought to herself. His thick Scottish accent was different here in the south of France but his voice almost made her go weak in the knees. _Calm yourself, girl. He's a noble here probably for Zelena. Relax._

"Yes Sir." she answered finally, slowly moving to take the clothes she'd been putting away.

And he watched her again. But this time she was all too aware of his eyes on her as she moved about the room to place things into drawers and clean things up. It unnerved her, it made goosebumps grow along her skin as she felt his eyes examining her. Why was he still looking at her? Most people didn't, most people saw the help as those who should be there but not really seen.

She just had to get out from under his gaze. Looking up at him, she drew in a breath. "Sir, please shall I bring you some tea?" she asked, looking for a reason to leave and gather herself.

"Ah, tea would be lovely Belle. Thank you." he said with a slight nod. He was known as not being the nicest of men, but he wanted to get to know this woman and he hoped he could. Slowly he moved to the small table in the room to have a seat, leaning his cane against the chair a bit as he watched her leave.

Walking out once again as quick as she could without seeming too noticeable, she let out a breath and her shoulders visibly relaxed once she was out of his presence. Why did he have to be so handsome? Blushing at the idea, she walked downstairs to gather up a tea service ready.

Gently sitting each item on the tray, bringing only one cup because of course she wouldn't take tea with him. Walking up the stairs and to his room. Before she entered she took in a deep breath, readying herself for his deep brown eyes on her. Eyes that she so wanted to stare at.

After she'd gathered herself she stepped inside, walking to the table and sitting it down. "How do you take your tea?"

"One sugar and a lemon." he answered, watching her carefully.

 _Just how you take your tea, too._ she thought to herself. But she nodded and took the tea, carefully pouring it into the cup. Dropping one sugar and then taking a slice of lemon to drop into it.

Though when she picked it up to sit it in front of him, her clumsy self stumbled and dropped the small cup onto the floor. Wincing and gritting her teeth as she sat down onto her knees. "Oh Sir! I..I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy today." she said as she picked up the cup.

Seeing the small chip in the rim, her thumb moved over it and looked up at him, her eyes locking with his as she swallowed a bit. "It...it's chipped. I'll...get you another one." she said quietly.

His brown eyes stared into her blue eyes and something fluttered in his heart. He'd heard of things like this but had never felt it. Looking into her eyes and he knew there was more to this girl than just a maid, he also knew it was a girl he wanted to know in ways he hadn't known a woman in years.

"Its quite alright. It's just a cup. No need, please, I'd like to use this one." he insisted.

Looking at the cup and then back up to him, still on her knees. "Are you sure?"

"Completely." he said, giving her a slow smile.

She returned his smile as she sat the cup on the table. Getting a small cloth from her apron, she dabbed up the tea she'd spilled on the floor, hoping the carpet wouldn't stain. When she went to stand up though, she saw his hand in front of her, offering to help her up. Staring at his hand for a moment before she looked up at his face once again.

And she took his hand, slowly standing up and nodding to him. "T-Thank you Sir." she said. His hand was oh so warm in hers. She wondered if he could feel it too, feel the same butterflies that she felt looking into his eyes.

But he did, in a way. Her hand felt perfect in his and he didn't let go for a moment. Gently his thumb rubbed the back of her hand, feeling her slightly rougher hand in his. She definitely worked for a living. Her hand was rough without being too rough.

"You're welcome Belle. Please, my name is Rumford. It's just us, no need for formalities."

Did he mean that? Not many nobles would think such a thing she knew, and she wondered if thats just how it was with him, did he allow everyone to call him by his first name? Really she wasn't sure if she could just call him from his first name. Sure she called Regina by her first name, but then again she'd known Regina for years.

"Keep that between us, hm?" he asked with a smile, answering her question without her having to say it.

So he was letting her call him by his first name but did not let others? She smiled and nodded. "Yes S-Rumford. I like that name...it's different." she said, almost forgetting every manner she'd been taught when speaking to a noble such as him.

Chuckling a bit, he shrugged. "Perhaps it is. Is Belle your actual name or a nickname?"

"A nickname. My full name is Isabelle. I prefer Belle." she said, almost visibly relaxing as they talked. She relaxed enough to take the chipped tea cup and pour him another tea, putting one sugar and a slice of lemon in it and sitting it in front of him with no problems.

"Isabelle...that is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl..." he said, looking up at her. "Have you worked here long?"

"My whole life. My mother was a servant here, she um...she passed away when I was born. So the others here raised me, taught me to serve the Mills family." she answered, standing up straight and folding her hands in front of herself, holding the cloth she'd used to clean up the tea on the carpet in both hands as she looked at him.

Gold reached to take the tea, taking a sip of it as she answered his question. Resting the cup down on the saucer, his thumb slightly moving over the chip, not enough to cut himself though. "I'm sorry about your mother." he said, looking up at her.

Belle shrugged, twisting the cloth in her hands a little. "It's okay. People tell me I look like her, like she did, so there is that. I enjoy that." she said with a smile. "At least I know what she looks like. And you know it isn't all too bad. People have had it worse out in the world born with no parents." she said, biting her lip and looking down, remembering herself. "I...I'm sorry Sir, it seems my mouth has gotten away with me."

"No, please, it is your mouth that has me hypnotized Belle. And please do away with the formalities here in this room. In this room I am Rumford, remember?" he asked.

She blushed, nodding a bit. "Yes, I shall try." she answered, flashing him a bit of a smile. "I should get back to putting things away. Is there anything else you need S-Rumford?" she asked, correcting herself before she called him Sir. She was so used to those formalities.

"No I'm fine, really. You should sit with me a while, have some tea?"

Looking towards the door, Belle shook her head as she returned her gaze to him. "Really I can't. If Miss Cora comes in.." she muttered. She was afraid of the older woman sometimes. Cora had a temper not to be messed with, and Belle knew her place in this house.

"Then I will tell her I asked you to sit. Please? What is Cora going to really do?" he asked. And he wasn't sure really _what_ Cora would do. Cora didn't strike him as a laid back woman, not at all. She was a woman with an agenda.

"Please do not ask it of me..." Belle asked, looking up at him. "R-Really you...you should be taking tea with Miss Zelena. I...I'm sure that would be much more fun for you than having tea with a maid." she said, her eyes darting down to the floor with a sigh. She was supposed to be talking Zelena up, making her seem good.

But he chuckled, shaking his head. "If I wanted to take tea with Zelena I would have. Really does that girl _ever_ stop talking?"

Belle couldn't help but giggle at his statement, quickly one hand moving to cover her mouth as if to take the small noise back. Clearing her throat, she shook her head. "My lady has many good qualities you know." she said as she moved to finish putting his things away like she'd been doing before.

"And those are?" he asked as he watched her, slowly sipping at his tea, his thumb lightly running along the small chip in the rim but being careful enough not to cut himself on it.

"Well..." Belle started. Really there wasn't much about Zelena that she liked, but she had to make her seem good to him, thats what Cora had told her to do. "Well, she's quite beautiful. And she is quite the hostess really, she enjoys parties and the like...she's good company.." she said slowly, attempting to find traits that would be desirable in Zelena. But really Zelena was out for one thing - herself.

Gold nodded a bit as he listened to her. "Qualities all noble women must have I assume." he said as he set his tea cup down, looking up at her.

She couldn't help but smile as she folded the last of his clothes into the dresser provided in the room. "True enough. Miss Zelena is quite pleasant though..." she said.

"I suppose she could be..." he muttered as he looked up at her. "But I'd rather know more about you.."

A blush spread over her cheeks as she looked down at the top of the dresser, sighing a bit. "You wouldn't want that. I'm just a maid Sir."

"Oh I don't believe that..." he said. Standing up and using his cane as he stepped closer to her, resting one hand on her shoulder. "I see more in you than just a maid, Belle. I really would like to get to know you."

Feeling his hand on her shoulder she turned around to face him, leaning back against the dresser as she looked up into his eyes. Could it be possible that he was more than just a nobleman? Could he actually like a common household maid? But she shook her head, looking away. It was dangerous thoughts she was thinking.

But the feeling of being so close to him made her heart skip a beat, butterflies flutter in her stomach and her breath catch in her lungs. She'd read of things like this, true love, love at first sight. But it couldn't be, not with him, not with the man Zelena was after.

"I really must not. I...I do have to be going, I'm sorry." she said.

Once the words left her mouth she moved away from him and darted out the door as quickly as she could. Her heart was racing and she could feel it pounding in her throat as she tried to calm herself during her walk down the hallway. Really she'd never felt such a thing in the presence of a man, she'd never felt so nervous that it made her clumsy and feel inadequate. After all, Lord Gold was a man of means, a rich man, what could he possibly want with a maid?

And then a blush ran across her cheeks as she thought of what he _could_ possibly want of a maid. She'd heard stories of men in other households that manhandled their maids behind their wives backs. Stories of affairs with the maid that always ended with the maid being cast out by the wife once found out, or even whipped for 'seducing' the Lord of the house.

Could that be what Lord Gold wanted of her? Her body?

The idea crept up on her and she glanced around before she leaned back against the wall, slowly looking back towards the direction of his room. He didn't seem the type. Then again, what did she know of him? He had money, he was here on business and he was from Scotland. Thats it.

But then she really should let him know she was not _that_ type of girl. No, she didn't have a husband, she'd never really known a mans touch like that. But she did read books, she heard stories, she'd been told by other women on staff and had even discussed such things with Regina in hushed whispers and giggles.

Gathering her courage before she stood up and firm, walking back down the hallway and towards Gold's room. She stared at the door as she let out a breath. "Do the brave thing and bravery shall follow..." she whispered quietly to herself.

Reaching out, she opened the door and stepped back in, looking over at Gold who was sitting at the table once more. Swallowing a bit before she cleared her throat. "Lord Gold?" she asked.

He looked back up to her, surprised that she'd come back. Surely, he'd thought, she'd run off for good and perhaps would have another maid assigned to him. She seemed quite flighty in that moment. But then again being so close to her caused odd feelings to flow through him, ones he didn't know he _could_ feel. This girl was different from most it would seem.

"Yes Belle?"

Standing there for a moment as she gripped her hands into light fists, reaching to close the door before she stepped up to the table, nodding a bit. _Bravery_ she reminded herself. "Look, I don't know what type of girl _you_ think _I_ am. But I assure you I am not _that_ type of girl. Your money and your power might buy most women, heck a lot of maids I would assume. But it shall not buy me, you hear? I am your maid, nothing more. And I will _not_ accept advances from you that will most assuredly get me fired or worse." she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

And he listened to her, looking up at the fire in her eyes. Did she really think that was all he wanted from her? A smile spread over his lips as he chuckled, shaking his head. "I assure you, Belle, I am not looking to buy you. You simply intrigue me. I've never met a maid quite like you. And it would seem especially so now with such an outburst."

She blushed and shook her head. "I don't get it then. Why would you want to get to know me then?" she asked.

"Because you interest me, Belle." he said simply, looking up at her as he stood once again. "I do not want to do something you're uncomfortable with. I assure you, I do not take advantage of my maids. Really I don't talk to them like I've spoken to you. Frankly none have intrigued me as you have. You are quite the woman it would seem.."

Looking up into his eyes, her blush deepened the slightest hint as she nodded. "Oh...I...my apologies, I...I'd just thought..."

"Never mind it." he said, slowly reaching up to cup her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek and smiling at her. She was rather beautiful, especially when she blushed like she was doing now.

She swallowed, licking her lips a bit as she stared up at him. _Oh god, is he going to kiss me? Oh god ohgodohgod._ she thought to herself as her eyes traveled down to his lips. There was no denying there was an attraction, but she'd just stood there telling him she wasn't _that_ type of girl.

But before he could, a knock came at the door and Belle jumped away from him like she'd been burnt. She went to the tea set, pretending she had been gathering up the dishes.

Gold sighed as he sat down, looking up at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Cora. She gave him a slight smile. "I do hope you're settling in nicely Lord Gold."

"Quite well, dearie." he said. As Belle was gathering up his empty tea cup, he looked up at her. "Thank you Belle. Please, leave the cup and just bring more for Miss Mills as well?" he asked. He quite liked that cup with the little chip in it.

She looked back down at him and nodded. "Yes Sir. Are you sure you don't want me to get you another cup? It's got a chip in it..." she asked.

"No need, this one is just fine. I rather like this one actually." he said, flashing a slight smile before he looked back up at Cora.

Though Cora didn't seem amused. Walking over and looking down at the cup before she looked up at Belle. "A chip? Did you break this cup girl?" she asked bluntly.

Belle felt her heart sink. She would be in trouble, she knew it. And she couldn't lie, it wouldn't be right. But, Gold beat her to that.

"No, I'm afraid I did Miss Mills. I accidentally dropped it and Belle here helped clean it up rather nicely. Really it's quite fine, I like it. The chip adds...character." he insisted.

For that Belle sent him a small smile meant to say 'thank you.' They both knew he wouldn't get in trouble if he'd chipped a cup, but she would.

"Ah. Very well. Yes Belle bring some more tea." Cora said as she took a seat, looking back to Gold. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay. I have arranged for Zelena to take you sight seeing tomorrow if you're alright with that. She does rather like your company.."

Belle faded into the background of the two talking as she took the tray out to get more tea, leaving Gold's chipped cup.

The idea of spending an afternoon with Zelena was quite painful to Gold. Though he supposed he should be respectful to his host. Really, he'd rather tour the city with Belle than with Zelena. Belle seemed more interesting, and much better company than the Mills girl.

"Hmm, I suppose that would be alright. I do have business to attend to tomorrow, so perhaps after lunch?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Cora said with a smile. In her eyes, things were going brilliantly. Zelena would have herself a husband before this was over, a husband that was more than capable of taking care of her. Quite a lot better, in her mind, than the thief that Regina had chosen.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The rest of the afternoon and evening had been quite dull for Gold really. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Belle since that early afternoon in his room. Though he noticed she was almost always somewhere in the background, ready to help if anyone asked it of her. Or, rather, told her to help.

And as he got ready for bed that night he laid back with thoughts of the young maid. The brief giggle he'd heard was adorable, and her smile was so beautiful. He wondered what it was about the woman that made him think about her all the time. All through dinner he'd had thoughts of the young woman, wondering if she was off eating dinner, where she was eating, if she even got to eat. He knew sometimes maids didn't get to eat until the very end of the day.

While he liked to portray himself as a beast, a monster not to be dealt with, he didn't treat his help like many of the nobles he knew. He treated them with respect. After all it was their hard work that he lived off and he recognized that.

Sighing as he laid back in bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering just what Belle was doing. Sure she was his maid, but she was also Zelena's, and he hoped Zelena would let the girl get some rest.

:-:-:-:

Zelena was getting ready for bed with Belle's help. Belle had drawn her a bath and had even helped Zelena wash her hair. Really, Belle wasn't sure Zelena even knew how to take care of her own hair at all since it was always Belle who washed it, dried it, brushed it and styled it.

And as she got Zelena dressed for bed, the girl looked up at Belle. "Did he _say_ anything about me?" Zelena asked excitedly, knowing Belle had spent an afternoon in his presence.

But, Belle couldn't think of why she thought Lord Gold would even speak to her, most people didn't.

"Did you say anything about me? You _must_ tell me everything." Zelena insisted as she sat up on her knees on her bed, looking at Belle expectantly.

And most would think that Zelena was being a friend to Belle, wanting to know the gossip. But no, Zelena just wanted to know for her sake. And it wasn't like Belle could tell her everything that had happened.

"Well...he did ask about you...about what good traits you have..." she muttered as a response, not really lying.

"And you said..?"

"I told him that you were beautiful and good company, a good hostess...you know, all the things a gentlemen would want in a lady for his wife." Belle answered, beefing up the truth a little. She knew what Zelena wanted to hear, and she gave it to her.

At that Zelena squealed with excitement as she laid back on her bed, Belle pulling the covers up over her.

"It's so exciting! I do rather hope for a quick engagement. I wonder what Scotland looks like this time a year. I suppose I'll find out since it'll be my home." Zelena said with a smile. "And he sure is _handsome_. Mother didn't say how handsome he was. Mother says we're to go sight seeing tomorrow. I want to look my very best."

"Of course Ma'am. You shall."

Looking up at her, Zelena smiled. "You'll bring him his breakfast tomorrow Belle, and you shall ensure that he is in a good mood. Keep talking me up to him so he gets nice and excited for our date."

"Yes Ma'am." Belle said with a nod, her stomach twisting in knots. She was jealous, she couldn't help it. Zelena would get to spend a whole afternoon with him with the freedom of being able to talk to him in ways Belle wasn't able to. And boy _was_ he handsome. Belle couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks as she thought of those gorgeous eyes looking into hers.

"Mm...you might as well go. Don't be late tomorrow! And I want a full report!" Zelena demanded.

And Belle just nodded. "Yes Ma'am. Goodnight Ma'am." she said as she stepped out of the room with a sigh. It was silly of her to be jealous of Zelena, she didn't want to be Zelena...she wanted to be herself.

Slowly she walked away from Zelena's room and downstairs towards the maids quarters in the back of the house. Finding her room, she walked in with a sigh and moved to plop down on the bed. Really she should change and get ready for bed herself...but the bed was so comfortable, she almost didn't want to get up.

After several minutes she pushed herself up and moved to start undressing from her uniform. Folding it off to one side, she stepped up to the basin of water in her room to wash herself a little before she pulled on her night shift and laid back in her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

She had no idea what would happen now. Part of her hoped that Lord Gold liked her...and another part hoped that he would just leave her be, let her do her job and that be it. She was at odds with herself, not sure of what she wanted. Though she was sure nothing but a broken heart could come from liking Lord Gold. There was no way Zelena or Cora even would be alright with that.

And she shivered at the thought of what they might do to her if they caught wind that she liked the Lord. Heaven forbid he like her as well. No, they were of two different classes, two classes that did not mix.

Putting that thought to rest, Belle closed her eyes in attempt to get some type of sleep. Perhaps she would feel better in the morning. Perhaps it was just a few fleeting feelings. She did hope so, but somehow she doubted it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Chapter 1: Complete :-). Let me know what you think. Like it? Don't like it? Should I keep going and add it to my rotation? I have so many stories I'm working on, lesigh. But hey, I love plot bunnies, don't you? :-p.

And I *do* promise the next chapter of A Different Tale is coming soon! I've been working on that as well and it's almost done!

As always, read & review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Okay :-D. I'm glad so many people liked this. Yayness. So, under the threat of pitchforkings if I don't continue, here we are!

And to some comments:

Guest April - Yay you got the reference! Ever After is probably my favorite movie. I wasn't sure anyone else would get it haha.

Ryunn Kazan - It takes place in the 1700s.

Wondermorena - Perhaps he will :-p.

RaziOUAT - Ahh not the pitchfork lol. I'm goinggg!

Eileen - I'm glad you like it even though you don't usually read Fanfiction. Thats awesome :-) And thanks so much!

Twyla Mercedes - Yeah Cora really does have more darkness to her than we have had a chance to see. I have a whole plan, it's going to be great I think. And Zelena IS fun to write for all bratty. I don't like her in the show, so theres that lol.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 2:

When Belle awoke the next morning she let out a sigh as she stared at the ceiling. She hadn't slept too well worried she would oversleep. Falling asleep hadn't been so easy, she'd been thinking about Lord Gold all night, wondering about him and what would happen between them.

Her entire life so far had been predictable, she knew what was expected of her and while she craved adventure that same adventure scared her a bit. Adventure meant change, and would that change be for the good or for the bad?

Sitting up, Belle let out a sigh as she moved to get herself ready for the day. Pulling on a clean uniform and running a brush through her hair to tie back in her usual blue ribbon. Looking at herself in her mirror as she pulled on her apron and tied it behind her. She would not be intimidated by a man.

Glancing at the window and making sure it wasn't too late, that she wasn't going to be running late before she walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen. Zelena did say she was to take Gold his breakfast this morning. She supposed another maid would get Zelena out of bed.

As she looked at the tray she thought for a moment. Placing the tea pot on the tray and an empty cup, making sure to grab the sugar and lemon. That irked her so much last night, the fact that Zelena had only wanted to know what was discussed about her. If the woman really liked Lord Gold she should want to know things like how he took his tea.

She surely would, she'd want to know every detail about _him_ rather than what was said about _her_. She'd want to know how he took his tea, did he have any quirks, did he prefer coffee to tea, was he comfortable. Various things like that. Nothing like what was said about herself.

Then again she supposed that was the big difference between her and Zelena. Zelena was so self-absorbed and Belle knew that Gold deserved someone with a little more to her, more than Zelena had anyway.

As she prepared the tray she saw the chipped chip sitting there fresh and clean, and she wondered if he wanted to use that. Thinking as she put a non-chipped cup on the tray and slid the chipped one in her apron. She supposed if he wanted it then she'd have it, if he didn't then he did not have to know she even had it with her.

Finishing preparing the tray and picked it up, taking it upstairs. She couldn't think things like that, she had to just be on her best behavior and stop liking the man for heavens sake. She had to stop longing to hear his voice. And she realized thats what it was; longing. She longed to be in his presence again, a feeling she hadn't ever quite felt before. Belle liked to think of herself as independent, not needing to depend on other people other than herself and her own hard work. But there was something about this man, she could tell, that would completely alter that.

Walking up to the door to Gold's room, she carefully placed the tray down on the hall table and knocked. "Lord Gold. Your breakfast is here." she announced.

"Come in." she'd heard from behind the door.

Taking in a deep breath, Belle picked up the tray and walked in. Walking over to the table in the room that he'd taken his tea at and resting the tray down. Carefully setting up his plate and cup, pouring his tea and adding one sugar and a slice of lemon.

"Good Morning Sir. I hope you've slept well. I wasn't sure if you preferred tea for breakfast or if it was coffee you'd like so I brought tea, I hope you don't mind." she said, glancing up at him for the first time that morning.

He was handsome even in the bits just after he'd woken up. He wore a pair of pants and a night shirt while his hair was still in a bit of disarray and stubble graced his chin. He'd yet to shave and get ready for the day and Belle couldn't help but think how handsome he looked even if he wasn't so put together. Somehow, even more-so. And she wondered what it'd be like to _wake up_ to that.

A blush crossed her cheeks as she looked down, swallowing a bit. She couldn't think such things, it was a bad idea.

"Thank you Belle." he said, using his cane to step up to the table and moving to sit down, taking the napkin and placing it in his lap. "Remember what I've said about names?" he asked as he surveyed his breakfast tray a bit disappointed. Where was his cup?

"Yes Sir...I mean Rumford, I'm sorry that'll take some getting used to."

"It's quite alright. But Belle? Where is my cup?" he asked, looking up at her.

Looking down and making sure she'd served the cup, she couldn't help but smile and look up at his face. "What cup? Isn't this one fine?"

"I rather like the one from yesterday...the um...the one with the chip."

She couldn't help but chuckle, taking the chipped cup from her apron and sitting it down. When he gave her a confused look she just shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you'd want a fresh one or that one. So I brought both." she explained. Taking the full cup and pouring its contents into the chipped one. "There, all better. I'll have to remember you have an affinity for chipped cups." she teased.

And he laughed at her explanation. "Witty." he said as he picked up the cup to take a sip from it, making sure he didn't put his lips on the chipped edge. For some reason that chipped cup felt special to him now. When he sipped from it he remembered the look in Belle's eyes when she'd thought she was in trouble, he remembered saving her from Cora's wrath after she'd figured out it was broken.

Sipping his tea before he sat it back down, nodding. "I do prefer tea over coffee at any point."

"I shall make a mental note of that." she said as she moved about the room, picking up his clothing from yesterday, folding them to launder them later.

As he ate his breakfast he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, clearing his throat a bit before he suddenly decided to make conversation. "So...since I've never been to Avignon before, what sights would you suggest?"

"Well...there is the Palais des Papes. The place where the popes resided when the Papacy was in Avignon.." she said offhandedly as she finished folding the clothes to one side and stepped back up to the table to refill his tea cup a bit.

"The popes resided here?"

"Oh yes, for a while. There were seven successive popes from 1309 to 1377 I believe. Oh and then there is the Saint Benezet bridge which is part of the most important trade routes between Italy and Spain. It is said that a shepherd was sent from the mountains to build that bridge you know, that God himself sent him to build it."

He smiled a bit as he listened to her talk realizing that she was pretty well-read which was strange for a maid he thought. "Hm, you know your history."

Shrugging a bit as she looked at his face. "I suppose so. I do love to read and learn. Regina...Cora's youngest daughter...taught me to read along with her."

"Sounds as though you were close with the youngest Mills girl. Didn't she run off with a thief?" he asked almost distastefully. What Lady ran off with a thief? Then again he was more than interested in this little maid and that was nearly unheard of.

But Belle scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It was _true love_. Like a fairy tale. She loved him so she followed her heart rather than her mothers orders. Isn't it more important to be happy in life? What mother wouldn't want their daughter to be happy? Except Miss Mills of course, she prefers money to happiness." Belle said, her mouth once again running away from her. And as she realized what she said she blushed, glancing at the door almost as if Cora would have been standing there listening to her. "Oh-oh I...I mean...I mean Miss Mills is a wonderful mother you know..."

Gold chuckled at her reaction, shaking his head. "It's quite alright. True love? You believe in such things?"

"I do." she said dreamily. "After all, if it did not exist would authors write so many stories about it?" she reasoned.

"Couldn't stories just be that, stories?" he asked curiously as he took a bite of his food.

"Perhaps they could. But I believe in it. And if two people truly love each other...shouldn't they be together?" she asked. Looking around a bit before she stepped closer and looked down at him before she continued "Regina is a good person Rumford, she really is. And her mother was going to tear that goodness from her."

He regarded her for a moment before he shrugged. "The world _is_ a harsh place you know, perhaps some of that goodness needs to be taken away so one wouldn't get hurt."

"The world is only a bad place if we _make_ it a bad place. People are inherently good." she said, shaking her head a bit and looking down. "I have to believe the world is a good place. There is no way it can't be. True love exists, Rumford." she said, slowly looking up and her eyes connected with his.

And for a moment the world went away as he stared into her blue eyes. Perhaps she was on to something, perhaps true love was a real thing. But did he want to trust something so unreliable as love? Belle seemed so certain that it was a good thing, but Gold had lived in the world, he knew how harsh it really could be.

But looking into her eyes he wanted to believe it were true, that love was a good thing to be trusted and not something that could hurt him. Swallowing a bit as he slowly moved to stand up so he could be at eye level with her. Well, really he stood a bit taller than her, but it was better than sitting down. Resting his napkin back onto the table before his hands moved to gently brush the fingers of his right hand over her jawline, his thumb brushing her cheek.

"And...might I ask...have you ever felt true love?" he asked in a deeper voice, his Scottish accent thick with emotion.

Her heart fluttered as he was so close, staring up into his eyes never breaking that contact. Shaking her head a bit though her eyes didn't move from his. "N-No. But it exists, it has to. And I...and I imagine it's a wonderful thing to feel.."

"Just what would it feel like?"

"W-well...well um.." she began nervously. Suddenly she could barely find her voice, her mind clouded with the feel of him standing _so close_ to her. When she breathed in she could breathe in his scent, a musky scent that almost smelled like the woods and something uniquely him. And she suddenly decided that it was her favorite smell in the world. A blush spread across her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Well...I'd suppose...it'd make your heart beat quicker, its something that'd make you act irrationally. Think with your heart, not your brain. Make...make butterflies flutter in your stomach and...and your breath come harder..." she explained in a slow voice.

Lightly he leaned close to her, a scant few inches between them. "Would it...make someone want to kiss another person they probably should not?" he asked, her eyes searching his.

"P-Perhaps.." she said. Usually she would have been uncomfortable at the feel of a man standing so close to her. But she couldn't be uncomfortable with him, it just felt so right to be so close to him. Maybe her mind was being irrational, but her brain kept screaming excitedly that he was going to actually kiss her.

"And...would the other person want the same?" he asked as his fingers came to rest on the side of her neck just lightly.

Belle nodded just a slight bit, careful not to smack her head into his. "I would suppose so, if...if it's true love that is..."

Taking this as permission, he slowly leaned down. Letting his nose brush against hers as his lips ghosted over hers, not quite touching. His other hand moved up to cup her cheek as his eyes closed halfway and her own hands moved to rest on his wrists.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. _Oh god can he tell? Can he tell my heart is pounding?_

His heart pounded just the same at the idea that his lips would touch hers. _Can she tell?_

As he leaned in close to her, about to let his lips touch hers, a knock came at the door that made them both jump a little. They'd been so engrossed in their own little world they'd both sort of forgotten where they were.

Belle leaned away, swallowing, her cheeks flaming red as she quickly moved away from Gold to stand off to the side.

And Gold let out a small groan of frustration as he looked up at the door. "What?" he said more harshly than he'd intended to. Then again he would rather be feeling Belle's lips against his than talking to anyone.

"Oh good you're up! Are you almost ready to go sight seeing?" Zelena asked from the other side of the door.

At the sound of her Misses voice, Belle's heart dropped. Gold was meant for Zelena, there was no way he was meant to be with her. She let out a sigh as she moved to start collecting the dishes from breakfast, trying not to become upset. She didn't want to be upset in front of him, in front of anyone really. But truthfully she didn't even really know Lord Gold, other than the fact that he was kind to her and she got butterflies whenever he would look into her eyes.

Reaching over, Gold stopped Belle's hand from collecting the plates, looking up at her face and shaking his head before he answered Zelena. "Not quite, dearie. Your mother said that was later this afternoon."

Zelena whined behind the door, not opening it. "Can I come in at least? Sit with you while you have breakfast?"

"No. I will meet you downstairs a bit later." he insisted.

"But come on, please?"

Rolling his eyes but not letting Belle's hand go. "I need to bathe and dress, dearie. I don't suppose asking for privacy is too much."

Zelena pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "Fine." she said angrily before she walked away from the door.

After a few moments when they knew Zelena was gone, Belle shook her head. "I'll draw your bath and then clear the table." she insisted, attempting to not even discuss what had been so close to happening between the two of them.

"Belle..." he whispered. Keeping ahold of her hand as he stepped closer to her once again, his other hand moving to cup her face again slowly.

But Belle leaned away from his hands, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "I can't. I don't even really know you. And I've never done something like this with a man before. Besides...Miss Zelena likes you, and Miss Cora wants you to like Zelena. I...I can't, don't make me."

"Never?" he asked, realization dawning on him how innocent Belle really was. Sure he'd known the company of a woman, but he hadn't been sure about Belle. Most Ladies stayed maidens until their marriage, but a lot of maids and servants did not.

Slowly she shook her head with a blush as she looked away. "Never. Don't get me wrong I...I want to but...but I can't because..." she started.

"Because you don't know me. Then sit, lets talk? Please Belle. I don't know what this is I'm feeling for you but I want to be in your presence, not Zelena's. Cora might wish me to like Zelena but I don't."

"You haven't even spent time with her." she said as she looked away from him.

"I've spent as much as I'd ever want to with Zelena. Unfortunately I'll have to spend more with her it seems. I would much rather spend time talking with you. So please, have a seat, have tea with me."

She watched him for a minute as she contemplated what he was asking of her. Surely she would get in trouble if Cora found out...but really how would she find out? And after several minutes she nodded a bit, slowly moving to take a seat in the second seat at his table. "Alright...I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." she said. She had to admit she was curious about him.

When she sat down he couldn't help but smile. Really he hadn't been sure if she would take him up on his offer or not, Belle wasn't a woman who he could predict what she would do it seemed. Slowly moving to have a seat where he'd been sitting before. Taking the extra tea cup she'd brought and pouring some tea into it. "Now, how do _you_ take your tea?" he asked.

Watching him pour the tea, she wasn't really used to other people waiting on her, asking her how she liked her tea especially not a noble like Lord Gold. "Um...just one sugar please." she asked.

And he nodded, plopping one of the sugars into the tea and moving the cup to sit in front of her before he looked up at her face. "There you are."

Hesitantly she reached out to take the cup, her fingers tracing the rim of it slowly as she took in a deep breath, looking up at him. "Thank you." she whispered. Bringing the cup up to her lips and slowly taking a sip of the cooling tea. She was nervous, she'd admit that much.

Looking up from her cup she saw him watching her. What should she even talk with him about? Should she ask him questions? Swallowing a bit as she thought about what she should say. "Where...where in Scotland do you live? I..know you're from there but not where.." she asked, looking up at him.

"A city called Glasgow. It's a trading city. I live just beyond the city limits actually. It's beautiful there, you would like it I believe." he answered calmly.

But she shook her head a little. "I wouldn't ever see such a thing."

"You never know.." he mentioned with a shrug. "Have you traveled much outside of Avignon?"

"No..." she said, resting her tea cup down on the table again. "I'm just a maid Rumford. Maids and servants and such...well, we don't travel." she said as she kept her eyes on that cup. "I've been around Avignon but thats it. I haven't the slightest clue why you even want to know me."

Sure, she wanted to know him, he'd traveled and was handsome. She wasn't really concerned with his money though, she wasn't like that. Some women went after men with means, like Zelena.

But he smiled a little to her. "There is more to you than you let on. You read, not many people do that, you believe in things like true love. It's...it's refreshing really..." he answered. Leaning on the edge of his seat and reaching up to gently bring her chin up to look at her. "You're beautiful, Belle...don't ever forget that."

She returned his smile and rest one hand on his wrist. "Refreshing?" she asked with a chuckle. Should she trust this man? She felt such a pull to trust him, something in her heart told her that if she didn't she would regret it for the rest of her life. Sure, she could send him away...but where would that get her? Do the brave thing and bravery will follow, she'd always thought that. Perhaps she needed to believe it.

Gently she squeezed his wrist and nodded. "I shall try not to. I..do rather like talking to you, and being with you too. I cannot quite explain it but I've decided to trust...whatever this is. I want to know you even if it's just for the time you're here." she declared. And she did.

"I do too. I've never quite been drawn to someone the way I am to you." he said, glancing out the window to see the sun, knowing it was probably sometime in the afternoon or close to it by now. "Time flies when I'm with you it seems. I suppose I should go meet with Zelena..." he said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair and bringing his hand back.

Belle giggled and nodded. "Perhaps you should. Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"Mm...no, I only told that to Zelena so she would leave me be." he said, looking up at her. "You'll be here...when I come back from this...sight seeing?"

"Of course. I'm always here. And I am your maid after all." she said as she slowly stood up, gathering the dishes up onto the tray.

As she was doing that, Gold stopped her hand once more. "You are so much more than a maid Belle.." he whispered. He wasn't usually...good...with feelings. Feelings weren't something he afforded himself, not since his ex-wife. Milah had taught him not to trust anyone, but he so wanted to let this girl in, to trust her even in just the slightest bit, more than he'd trusted anyone in such a long time.

She smiled sweetly to him and nodded. "As you insist. Go on, I'll not have you be late." she said. Zelena would whine entirely too much as it is that Gold didn't jump at her request to leave to go sight seeing when she knocked on the door. Perhaps that was a good thing, Zelena would learn not everyone would yield to her. And that was a lesson Belle was glad would be given to the spoiled girl.

Holding onto her hand, slowly he stood up and brought her knuckles up to kiss them just lightly. "Until later tonight, Belle." he said softly, brushing his thumb over her fingers before he let her hand go and moved to get dressed.

Belle blushed at the feel of his lips brush over her knuckles in a soft kiss. It was probably the most romantic thing she'd ever personally experienced outside of her books. Oh this guy was going to be the end of her she knew it. She was already falling so quickly for him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After Gold had left with Zelena to go sight seeing Belle felt awfully lonely. She kept wondering what he was doing, if he was having fun. And a small piece of her was envious of Zelena for being able to be the one that showed him around Avignon for the afternoon.

But he would come back to her. He'd even said he'd rather spend his time with her over Zelena. That thought made her smile just a bit. Out of everyone Lord Gold wanted _her_ and it would forever amaze her, even if this was just a fling that didn't go anywhere. Or, well, it was them getting to know each other she'd suppose.

Though every time she thought of his lips being oh so close to hers it made her shudder, distracted from whatever she'd been doing. But she really did have work to do all afternoon. She'd had to launder both Zelena and Gold's clothing, clean up Gold's room, make his bed and then do the same to Zelena's room. She'd even set out clothing for Zelena to change into when she got back.

And honestly it felt like they were gone forever. Belle missed being in Gold's presence, hearing his Scottish brogue whenever he would talk. A few times she'd find herself staring outside, wondering what they were doing. But she couldn't obsess over it, that would only make time slow down.

She did worry when dinner came and went and they weren't even back yet. But they could have gotten dinner out she reasoned. Of course Zelena would want to spend as much time with him as he'd allow. Cora though seemed happy that they were out so long, signaling it as a good sign.

It was starting to get late, just after dinner and Belle started to make her way downstairs with a tray from Cora's room from tea. Since Zelena had been out all afternoon Belle had been assisting Cora while Cora's regular maid went on errands. As she descended the steps though she heard voices coming from the foyer, she heard hints of Gold's Scottish brogue. Stopping at the hall and leaning against the wall, slowly she glanced down the steps.

And she saw it. Zelena and Gold were standing just inside the door as though they'd just gotten home which she supposed they had. Carefully Belle steadied the things on her tray and leaned in to listen, staying hidden behind the wall though and slightly peaking out a little at the two. She shouldn't spy, but she couldn't help it.

Zelena held onto Gold's free arm, a smile on her face as she looked up at him almost adoringly and Belle wondered if he adored him for who he was or for his bank accounts.

"I had a wonderful day Lord Gold. It was so great out. And I think we make a rather good couple, don't you?" Zelena asked. She'd been flirting with him pretty much all day, leaning close to him, giggling at just about anything he'd said and talking quite a lot, too much for Gold's taste.

"It was lovely." he said, trying to sound noncommittal as he stopped just inside with her. He couldn't make her let go of his arm, he'd spent a lot of the day with her refusing to let go. And really he wasn't a man who enjoyed people hanging all over him. Zelena didn't seem to notice though.

"Uh huh. And we look amazing together!" she said. Slowly loosening her hold on his arm and moving to stand in front of him, looking up at him with a smile. "We should do it again tomorrow."

Now that he wouldn't look forward to. "I'm afraid I've got business to attend to tomorrow. I am down here on business after all, Miss. Mills."

"Please, you can just call me Zelena. What _is_ your first name anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, names have power Miss. Mills. Lord Gold or Mr. Gold is fine for now." he insisted.

And she pouted as she looked up at him. "Oh come on. Haven't we gotten past the formalities?" she asked as her hand moved up to trace the lines of his jacket and looking up into his eyes.

"No we have not."

"Oh come now." she said, stepping close to him so there was only a few inches in-between them. She smiled up at him and leaned up close to him. "I like you, Lord Gold. And...I'm hoping you like me."

He watched her, leaning his head back a bit. "I like you well enough." he answered. Really he didn't like being with Zelena. She whined and was an overall spoiled brat. Many ladies came off as spoiled because most of them were. But he was gentlemanly enough not to say such a thing to her face.

"I can make you like me more." she said as she leaned up to press a small kiss to his lips.

Belle was still watching from behind the wall she'd hidden behind. Seeing Zelena's lips touch Rumfords made a fire light within her. Gripping her hands into tight fists, she was almost afraid she'd cry. Then was when she decided this had been the worst idea possibly ever. Wiping her eyes with one hand before she leaned to stand back up off the wall. Gripping her tray and she started to walk away from the scene. She didn't want to see anymore, she didn't want to see him kiss Zelena back like she thought for sure he would. After all why wouldn't he? He didn't have to hide anything with Zelena.

Though he didn't return her kiss. His hand moved up to rest on her shoulder and lightly pulled her back from him, shaking his head. "This is highly inappropriate Miss. Mills."

"Right right, we don't know each other yet. But I promise you we will. We're perfect together." she insisted with a smile.

Gold took in a deep breath as he nodded just slightly. "If you say so. But still this is inappropriate. Please, Miss. Mills." he said, stepping away from her slowly. "I am quite tired. I'll be retiring for the night."

"Won't you walk me to my room?" she asked in as sweet a voice as she could muster, smiling up at him as she moved to hug his arm again.

And he couldn't help but wonder if the woman just didn't get it. "Of course." he said in almost defeat. Really, he wanted to get back to his rooms and see his Belle. Well, since when had he started thinking of her as _his_ Belle?

Since the moment he stared into her eyes and knew he had to have her, all of her. It wasn't just about her beauty, though she surely was beautiful, she was a woman of substance he could tell.

So the quicker he could get back to her the better. And that meant walking Zelena to her room. Which he did. He walked up the stairs with her and down the hallway into her room, nodding a bit to her and bidding her a good night before he started to go towards his room, wondering if Belle would be there or not.

When he opened the door to his bedroom he glanced around. Of course she wouldn't be there. Sighing a bit and looking out the door, catching one of the other maids, an older woman. "Can you have my maid Belle sent to my room with some tea please?" he asked, thinking that was a good excuse to have the woman in his room.

The other maid nodded a bit. "Yes Sir Gold. Right away." she said before walking off in search of Belle. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen she found Belle cleaning some of the dishes from Cora's tea. "Belle, Lord Gold is looking for you. Asks you to bring some tea to his room."

Looking up when she heard her name Belle nodded just a bit. Gently wiping her eyes to stop the tears from falling. "Alright, yeah right away Mrs. Potts."

But the older woman watched Belle, sitting her own tray down and moving to stand next to her. "Now dear what ever is the matter? Have you been crying?"

"No." Belle said stubbornly, looking up at her. "I've been trying not to. It's silly really...nothing to worry about."

"But of course it is. Come now child tell me what is wrong." Mrs. Potts said, gently brushing a few strands of hair that had fallen loose from Belle's braid behind her ear.

Slowly Belle shook her head. "It's silly is all."

"It couldn't be silly Belle. You are not the silly type of girl. Come now you can tell me anything. Is it Lord Gold? Has he done something to you?" Mrs. Potts asked concerned. It wasn't totally unheard of for a man to force himself on a woman, especially when the man was more powerful and he was assigned a beautiful maid like Belle.

But Belle shook her head again. "It's nothing like that, really." she said, looking up at her and chewing on her bottom lip. "Have you ever...started to...develop feelings for someone you know you shouldn't?"

Mrs. Potts listened to her, shaking her head. "No dear. Oh...oh do you have feelings for Lord Gold? And he doesn't return them?"

"Yes, sort of..." Belle sighed, looking down at the tray that was sitting on the counter. "He told me he feels something for me, that he wants to get to know me. And...and when I'm in his presence I feel so light, so happy. He almost kissed me twice already and I felt these...butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I could talk to him and stare into his eyes forever."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Zelena. Zelena's the problem." Belle said, returning her gaze up to the older woman. "Zelena has her eyes set on Lord Gold. Cora said he'd be perfect for her because of his money. But I don't see him for his money Mrs. Potts. I wouldn't care if he were a poor spinner from town. It's how he makes me feel. And I saw...I saw him kissing Zelena in the foyer."

"Oh Belle.." Mrs. Potts said, moving to hug her softly and rubbing her shoulder. "It's alright. It'll be quite alright dear. Would you like me to take his tea to him?"

"No...no I should do it, I should face him I suppose. I need to get these silly ideas out of my head is all. Ideas of being happy like Regina." Belle said with a scoff as she leaned away. Wiping her eyes quickly before moving to get the tea service ready.

Mrs. Potts watched her for a moment before she sighed. "Oh dear, happiness is not silly. Now listen to me Belle if Lord Gold makes you happy than it is not a silly idea. Talk to him, hear his side. After all if you'd only seen what was going on you might not quite understand it, hm?"

Listening to the older woman before she looked up at her and nodded. "I suppose I should talk to him..."

"Yes dear you should. Here, go on and wash your face, I'll get the tea service ready for you to take up."

Belle smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Potts. You're the best." she said, leaning to kiss the older womans cheek lightly. Mrs. Potts had practically raised her along with her son Chip after her mother died. And she owed so much to the older woman. Really in her eyes Mrs. Potts was the closest thing she'd ever had to a mother.

"You're very welcome dear. And remember it is not silly to chase after happiness. So if Lord Gold makes you happy and he wants to be with you as well...then chase that happiness. We do not always get many chances at such kinds of happiness. Sometimes we may only get one true chance. I do want to see you happy Belle."

Mrs. Potts words made Belle feel a bit better, her feelings a bit more validated. The woman whom she'd always saw as a mother figure was encouraging whatever it was she had with Lord Gold, encouraging her to pursue it and find out what exactly it was and if it would make her happy.

Walking to the pump in the kitchen and pumping some water into the small basin to wash her face. Feeling the cool water on her face did help a little. Drying off and walking back to Mrs. Potts once she was finished, she smiled at the older woman. "Thank you." she said, kissing her cheek lightly.

Mrs. Potts laughed and nodded. "You're so welcome dear. Now off with you."

Looking down at the tray, seeing that Mrs. Potts put a regular cup on there Belle shook her head and smiled. Replacing the regular cup with the chipped cup that Belle had put off to one side.

Seeing Mrs. Potts give her a strange look Belle shrugged. "He likes this one better." she insisted.

Belle and Mrs. Potts both laughed softly before Belle took the tray and starting to walk out and up towards Lord Gold's room. She had to take a few deep breaths as she walked. She could do this and she gave herself a small pep talk on the way up, telling herself she could do it and to do the brave thing. Mrs. Potts even thought it was a good thing. Chase after her own happiness for once, and she should.

Coming up to his door and standing just outside, clearing her throat. "Tea service Lord Gold." she announced.

"Come in come in." he said quickly when he heard her voice. Standing up from his bed and taking his cane, stepping over towards the door and holding it open for her.

As soon as he set eyes on Belle he smiled happily. Oh how he'd missed her.

Belle nodded to him as she walked in. "Thank you Sir." she said as he held the door open. Walking over, she sat the tray down on the table and started to take the cup and pouring his tea into it, getting it ready for him.

Once she was through he closed the door behind her, stepping up to the table and looking up at her. "You only brought one cup?" he asked. He'd thought she'd bring two and sit to have tea with him.

"Yes. I don't feel much for tea. It's late."

"True. But how else was I to be able to see you tonight?" he asked.

Looking up at him as he admitted that, she bit her bottom lip slowly. She wanted to ask him, ask him about Zelena, about his day. "You...wanted to see me?"

"Of course. I'd said I did earlier, did I not?"

"Yes but..." she said, looking down at the tray and sighing. "I'd seen you kissing Zelena. I'd thought perhaps...perhaps you'd decided she was the right way to go. I wouldn't blame you if you did you know. I'm a big girl, I can handle it.."

"Oh Belle..." he said with a sigh, stepping closer and gently resting his hand on her shoulder. "You saw Zelena kissing me. I'd stopped her. It's not her I wish to kiss."

At his words she turned her face up to him hopefully. "You...you did?"

"I did." he said with a smile, brushing his fingers across her cheek lightly. "Here, I bought you something." he said before he stepped away and over to his jacket that he'd taken of. Reaching into the pocket and taking out a small box before he stepped back to her.

"You did?" she asked as she watched him curiously. He'd bought something for her? "You didn't have to do that..."

Stepping back up towards her with the small box, he smiled and nodded. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I was out shopping and saw this and thought it would look perfect on you." he said, offering her the box when he came to stand in front of her again.

Slowly she reached to take the box with a smile. Opening it she saw the simple pearl drop necklace that laid inside on a thin golden chain. It was so simple but so beautiful at the same time. A smile spread over her lips as she slowly ran her thumb over the small beautiful pearl. "Oh Rumford...it's beautiful..."

"Here, let me." he said. Taking the necklace and moving behind her carefully as he rest his cane against the table. Undoing the clasp and gently moving it around her neck before clasping it in place. "There."

She smiled, one hand moving to rest over the necklace that fell against her skin, feeling the cool metal once it laid there. And truthfully she didn't know what to say, she'd never gotten such a present before. Looking back at him she quickly moved to hug him around his neck tightly, pressing her body up close to his as she held him. "Thank you, it's so beautiful Rumford."

Gently he rest his hand on her hip to hug her back a little. The feel of Belle's arms around him was so much better than Zelena's, and he suddenly didn't want her to ever lean away. He was enjoying the feel of her soft chest against his harder one as she held him. "I take it you like it?" he asked, leaning his head to look at her face.

"I love it. Thank you." she said. But she didn't lean back from him even as she blushed when she realized just how close she was to him. She did stand more on the flats of her feet rather than her toes with her arms loosely around his neck and her chest against his.

Lightly his hands began to rub her sides, holding her up close to his chest. "I'm glad. I thought you would. If not I could always buy you something nicer, diamonds perhaps?"

"Don't you dare." she said with a shake of her head. She wasn't after his money, not at all. "I love this because you saw it and thought of me. I'm not after your money and really it's the thought that counts the most. I'm not...used to getting too many presents. Especially like this. I do love it Rumford...because it came from you."

He'd thought she'd appreciate the simply beautiful necklace that he'd chosen. Really while he'd been out he'd seen various things but this necklace just screamed Belle to him.

Gently he reached up to brush her hair out of her face. "Gods I missed you today. I do wish you could have shown me around. Perhaps we could have you come out with me one day? Out through town?"

"Oh I don't know.." she said, running her fingers along his shoulders and down his chest slowly. "I don't think Miss Cora would be okay with it. I mean...I'm needed here."

"Do you not get a day off?"

"I do. Sunday's."

"Well then...this Sunday will you accompany me around Avignon?" he asked with a smile. He hadn't asked a woman on a date in such a long time and he hoped he would not be turned down.

Thinking for a moment, Belle didn't really think it was the best idea to go around Avignon with him. Cora or Zelena would most assuredly find out. "No." she said. Seeing his face fall a bit, she shook her head. "No I mean, not around Avignon. But...but perhaps we could arrange a way to another city close by? I'd never really traveled outside Avignon, but...but if we are seen in town on my day off...then Zelena or Cora could find out. It's not that I wouldn't want everyone to know, it's just...it could cause problems you know.."

At first he'd been upset at her refusing his request, but then he smiled and nodded. "Anything to spend the day with you. I shall tell them I have business."

She smiled and nodded. "It sounds like a good idea." she said, both excited at a possibility of a day out of Avignon and a day with him at the same time.

Lightly he cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over it slowly. "Belle...if I were to kiss you right now...would you be okay with that?" he asked.

Her cheeks reddened even deeper as she shrugged. "Well I don't know..." she said, looking up into his eyes.

His thumb slowly moved to brush over her bottom lip. He wanted to taste those lips oh so badly. But he wouldn't if she denied him.

After a moment she nodded, giving him permission as she searched his chocolate eyes.

Smiling slowly, he moved his thumb away and leaned closer to her. Brushing his nose against hers, he let his eyes close halfway as he took in a breath. His heart raced, just as it had before, pounding within his chest.

Her heart raced just as before. Tilting her head up a little to allow him access, taking in a slow breath.

Leaning down, Gold slowly let his lips brush against hers in a soft kiss. Feeling her soft lips against his made him sigh happily, his hands dropping to rest on her hips as his eyes closed and he kissed her slowly. Kissing her was heavenly, the taste of her mouth was sweet as honey and was quickly becoming his favorite taste.

A small noise came from her throat as she felt his lips press to his. Her fingers slowly moved to rest on the back of his neck as she kissed him.

His left arm moved up and around her shoulders, pulling her up closer to his chest as he tilted his head to one side. Though he kept the kiss slow and soft, his lips remained against hers.

Shuddering softly Belle let out a small moan against his lips, unable to stop the noise from escaping her, when he pulled her up closer to him. She'd never been kissed before, and she'd always thought it would be an awkward thing to do, touching lips with another person. The books she read would detail kisses, the feelings one would receive from such a simple thing.

But now she knew it wasn't awkward. It felt so good to feel him pressed so close to her. It felt even better than her books described. Slowly she tilted her head to the opposite side in order to deepen the kiss just slowly.

When he leaned back a small whine came from her own lips and she blushed deeply at the embarrassing noise.

Both of their eyes opened at almost the same time as they looked into one another's. They were both quiet for an extended amount of time, just staring into each others eyes. Belle wasn't quite sure what to say, she just knew that she'd loved the feeling of his lips on hers, and she almost wanted to feel it again.

"Wow..." was all she couldn't help but say.

A smile spread over his lips as he chuckled a bit and nodded. "Indeed."

That kiss had felt so much better than the one Zelena had attempted to give him. And Gold knew that this girl was something special. No woman ever made him feel the way Belle did with just a simple kiss. Most men would want more, and while he did, he didn't at the moment. No, Belle was not a girl he would just take to bed. Something about the woman in his arms made him want to be a better man than he'd been in the past, a man of honor. And he was raised to know honorable men made a woman an honest woman before he brought her to bed.

Though that would be quite hard for the two of them.

She gave him a smile and ran her fingers along the back of his neck, slowly moving her fingers against his shoulders close to his neck.

"Never...doubt that I want you Belle. Zelena cannot hold a candle to you." he whispered.

"You're sweet." she said with a smile as she leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. Shifting her arms down, she hugged him around his waist and let out a slow breath. "I'm happy...right here. Happiness is worth it..." she whispered softly against his chest.

Looking down at her and smiling a bit as he rubbed her back slowly. "Whats that?"

"Oh, just something someone told me.." she said, looking up at him. "Mrs. Potts...the woman you sent to find me for tea. She's...like a mother to me since my mother isn't here anymore. And...she told me that happiness isn't silly to chase after. And that we may only get one chance at this kind of happiness..."

He smiled at her words and nodded a bit. "Smart woman. It...won't be an easy path in the least I believe. But...it could be worth it. Do you...want to be with me, Belle?"

"More than anything."

"Then we shall be together. We'll go out on town, we'll get to know each other and decide the rest as we go. Because I do want to be with you."

Belle nodded slowly to him. She was a bit nervous, she'd never really been with a guy before. But she liked how she felt around Gold, he made her happy, made her feel better than she'd felt in a long time. Though she still did have to make sure Zelena got into bed alright and she knew she'd have to leave Rumfords room.

Sighing a bit as she looked up at him. "I need to go make sure Zelena got to bed. I'm still her maid after all. I'll...see you tomorrow morning? For breakfast and tea?"

"Yes. But bring two cups, hm? You'll join me. I insist."

Smiling and nodding, she leaned up to place just a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, not quite fully kissing him. "If you insist. Goodnight Rumford. Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow, Belle." he said. When she leaned back he slowly took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it before letting go.

She couldn't help but blush at his kiss to her hand, she wasn't used to such chivalries. She gave him a smile before she took the tea tray, gathering it up and starting to take it out of the room to leave him to go to bed.

The part she dreaded was coming. Letting out a sigh as she looked at herself in one of the hallway mirrors as she sat the tray down on the table in front of it. Fixing her hair a little, ensuring she was every bit in place before she walked towards Zelena's room. Leaving the tray there she knew she would fetch it later when she went downstairs.

Walking up to the door, she lightly knocked on it. "Miss Zelena? It's Belle here to assure you have made it to bed alright."

The door yanked open and Zelena grabbed Belle's arm, pulling the girl into the room with equal force as she'd yanked the door open. And once Belle was inside Zelena shut the door quickly, glaring towards the maid. " _Where_ have you been!?" she demanded angrily. "I had to undress myself!"

Heaven forbid the spoiled woman undress herself. Belle just shook her head. "I'm sorry Miss. Lord Gold requested a tea service and for me to draw him a bath."

At the mention of the mans name Zelena's face brightened. "Lord Gold? He's simply _wonderful_ isn't he? He'll surely be able to take care of me once we're wed. I do wonder what his name is though..." she said dreamily as she moved to sit on the bed.

Jealousy roared its ugly head within Belle's mind and her heart beat faster, almost feeling as though it caught in her throat. But she took solace in the fact that Rumford had most assuredly not told Zelena his name. "I'm not sure Miss." she lied, folding her hands in front of her.

"Mm..of course not, he wouldn't tell me his name, why would he tell a maid?" Zelena asked as she stood up and walked over to have a seat by her vanity.

Belle knew what she had to do. Walking over, Belle moved to unpin Zelena's hair from where it'd been, letting the red locks fall before she picked up a brush to work through the knots. She wasn't even sure Zelena could take care of her own hair and it mildly made her feel sad for the girl. Just mildly.

"I would suppose we'll be married in Scotland. Maybe holiday in London. That would be exciting to traverse the London shops. Oh and all the maids and servants we'll have! It'll be quite the amazement." Zelena said as she looked at herself in her mirror. "I am not like my fool of a sister. Love? Who needs love? What is important is money, power. And Lord Gold has _plenty_ of that. He'll take care of me..." she rambled on, closing her eyes halfway.

As Belle brushed Zelena's hair both anger and jealousy went through her. Zelena was talking about Rumford as though he was a prize she'd caught, talking more about the things he could get for her rather than who he was. It was the polar opposite of Belle. Belle wanted Rumford for who he was, the charming and amazing man that had thought of her while he was out shopping, the one whose lips felt so gently amazing against her own.

And really Belle had stopped paying attention to Zelena's words, imagining her own future that could be with Rumford. But Belle didn't imagine it as a life of comfort, but a life of romance and beauty. Soft picnic dates out underneath a beautiful tree, walks through a park. Truthfully Belle wasn't sure she'd feel comfortable with a staff full of servants. No, she'd want to live in a simple house, though would Rumford want such a thing as well?

"...And we'll have a few beautiful children. Oh once I have his children then everything he has shall be mine. Of course once I wed him everything he has shall be mine. He could give me my hearts desire. I cannot wait! Mother was absolutely right." Zelena rambled.

Slowly Belle finished brushing Zelena's hair, gently placing the brush on the vanity and giving the woman a false smile. "Miss, I do hope it works out for you. I only wish for you to get everything you deserve." she said. It wasn't exactly a lie. Zelena was a horrid woman, and Belle did want her to get what she deserved, but what she deserved was not a loving man like Rumford, a man whom she saw only dollar signs when looking at him.

"And I will!" Zelena said as she stood up, walking around to her bed and slowly moving into it. She'd already undressed into her night clothes. Looking up at Belle as she sat there. "I suppose you'll bring him his breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Make sure to say good things about me still if he asks."

"If he asks Ma'am." Belle nodded.

"Wonderful!" Zelena said happily as she laid back, looking up at the ceiling. "You're dismissed."

Once she was dismissed Belle wasted no time in leaving her lady's quarters. Letting out a sigh, Belle almost felt guilty for even wishing ill will on someone else, even Zelena. But one thing was for certain she would not let the woman steal the one chance at happiness she might get.

And so Belle rushed to her tray to take downstairs, getting everything cleaned so she could retire for the night. Though going to sleep was not the first thing on her mind.

When she walked into her quarters she undressed and dressed for bed, readying herself before she sat at the small desk within the room. Her room was not nearly as big as Zelena's, it was meant only to hold a bed and a small dresser but Mrs. Potts had helped her get a small desk that she could sit and read or write from.

Reaching within the desk, Belle took out a paper and some ink along with a quill to write. And she knew just who she would write to...

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I do hope you have found happiness with this Robin you left with. I miss you terribly but I wish for your happiness always. If only you could come visit, but I know that is an impossibility. Your mother would never allow such a thing._

 _I write to you to tell you some news. I believe I could have found the man that might be my happy ending, just like Robin was yours. Though I'm not sure, how does one tell if you are in love? How did you know Robin was the one, the only one you wanted to be with? Enough to forsaken your family to run away with him? It is a brave thing you did, and I am not sure if I could ever be that brave. But, god help me, I may have to be._

 _You see the man I am developing feelings for is named Lord Gold. Yes - you read that right. Lord. He is a visiting Lord from Scotland and your mother has picked him for Zelena to be with. Lord Gold feels the same for me as I do him, he wants to be with me as well. But we both know it will be a difficult route._

 _What ever should I do Regina? Mrs. Potts tells me I should chase my happiness. Is that what you would tell me as well? I know to be with Lord Gold means to run away with him. While we have not gotten there quite yet it is something I have just now began thinking of. The more Zelena speaks of an upcoming wedding between her and Lord Gold the more resentment I hold towards her. And you know, I am not a woman to hold resentment towards anyone._

 _I wish you were here. Maybe one day we'll see each other again. Though I do wish for your happiness with your Robin Hood. If you can please write me back, let me know you're doing alright. Have you started the life you'd always wanted?_

 _Love Always,_

 _Belle_

As she finished writing she looked at the letter. Nodding a bit before she slowly slid the letter back into her desk to hide it until she could send it off.

And after that she laid back in her bed thinking about all the possibilities. She wanted to be with Rumford more than anything, but they still had quite a lot to figure out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Well that was a long and eventful chapter! :-). Let me know what you think. As always read & review! I definitely read them all and take your suggestions to heart.

And again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I did not expect this story to get as much of a welcoming as it did, and it is very much appreciated. I have fallen in love with it a little myself and find myself planning out future chapters.


End file.
